The present invention relates to an apparatus for refilling the filter-holders of a machine for the preparation of espresso coffee with selected doses of ground coffee to order.
An apparatus as mentioned above is widely used as the basic fitting for an espresso coffee preparation station as might be found, for instance, in bars and restaurants.
As is known, moreover, the filter-holders of the machine are filled only at the time of preparation of the beverage by taking the filter-holder from the relative dispensing unit of the machine and positioning it in the appropriate support provided in the metering and grinding device.
The dose of ground coffee to be supplied to the filter-holder is preferably prepared to order by pressing a corresponding key disposed on the metering and grinding device. In this way the coffee is kept in bean form in the hopper and ground only to order, thereby advantageously retaining its flavour.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the prior art described above has various drawbacks which may lead, among other things, to errors as regards the type of beverage prepared.
As is known, espresso coffee machines are required to supply different kinds of beverages which are influenced by the tastes and traditions of various countries and which therefore require different quantities of ground coffee or doses, which may also be ground to different grain sizes.
For instance, in order to prepare a small espresso coffee of the Mediterranean type of 15 cm3, six grams of ground coffee are used on average while, to prepare a beaker of coffee of 120-150 cm3 as consumed in northern Europe, up to nine grams of coffee may be needed.
The same kind of beverage may be prepared, moreover, from coffee roasted to differing extents or from decaffeinated coffee or even using single or double doses.
As the filter-holders of the machine have, as a result, to be filled in a variety of ways, it is quite possible for the beverages dispensed to differ from those actually ordered, leading to complaints, the need to replace the incorrect beverage and therefore losses of materials with economic repercussions which are particularly substantial in the case of apparatus installed in mass distribution outlets such as, for instance, service stations along motorways.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art by providing an apparatus which makes it possible to fill a filter-holder of a coffee machine in a highly accurate manner both in relation to the quality of the coffee needed to prepare the beverage requested and in relation to the quantity of the dose, as well as the degree to which the coffee needs to be ground for the beverage requested.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for filling the filter-holders of an espresso coffee machine with a desired dose of ground coffee in a highly automated and reliable manner in order to reduce the risk of filling errors.